


You

by freespiritgirl (phanburnhamizzard)



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/freespiritgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting between Dan and Phil, you can barely contain your excitement.  They have the entire evening to dedicate to your pleasure.   What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

Sitting between them on the sofa, you can barely contain your excitement. 

Dan gently slips his hand down the front of your pants and you feel his deft fingers traveling down the front of your panties. You catch your breath in your throat as he delicately takes your clit between his index and middle finger and rubs, ever so gently.

Phil leans in and gently takes your left breast in his hand, massaging it and caressing it as your head tilts back and your mouth open slightly. A tiny moan escapes your throat as he feel your nipples harden under his touch.

“Oh my,” you breathe in a whisper.

You can feel your body raising up to meet their hands. You feel a yearning inside, a deep ache for more.

Dan leans over and takes your top lip between his own, pressing gently as he kisses you. Phil takes his cue from your response and begins to nuzzle your neck.

Slowly you feel a finger begin to enter you. You are unsure if you have ever been this wet before. Dan grins at you seductively.

You gently tighten your thighs together, holding Dan’s finger inside of you while Phil moves up to gently nibble your ear.

“Really? "Dan says softly, "that’s all you want in there? ”

Realizing that you want so much more than that one finger, you loosen your thighs and spread your knees apart. You want them both. You want to feel their bodies encircle you and enter you. But you’re too shy to say anything. You are too shy to even lift your hands to touch, to caress, to hold what you want.

Dan eases himself down to the floor and, using his mouth, slowly begins to unfasten the snap on your pants. He then uses his teeth to unzip your zipper. Phil is on your mouth now, his tongue gently caressing your own as his lips massage yours.

You feel your hips lift as Dan slips your jeans and panties down below your hips in one smooth movement. You manage a glimpse down and see the brown haired boy as he slowly buries his tongue into your pussy.

Phil is working his way down your neck and unbuttoning your blouse. He gently lift the breast from your brawl and takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

Your head is on the back of the couch, your neck extended, Phil’s hand gently cradling it.

Dan’s tongue has made its way around your vulva and up to your clitoris, where he gently flicks your most tender area causing you to shudder. His hands gently support your bottom with his thumbs holding your delicate pussy apart. You feel open and exposed to him and the sensation is intoxicating.

Phil has worked his way to your other breast which is now also exposed. Both nipples are hard and responsive to his every touch.

You feel as if you could climax at any moment and yet you don’t want to. The sensations are heavenly, especially given the two men that are taking their time and sharing their touch with you. You cannot believe how lucky you are. You have admired them from afar for years. And now in this moment, their attention is on you. Dan with his handsome good looks and sensual voice, and Phil with his adorable face and manly body. You want the sensations to go on forever and ever. And given that they have already told you that they are yours for the night, you have a feeling that these sensations will only intensify as the hours pass.

It is Phil who takes the initiative, “Would you be more comfortable in the bedroom?”

TO BE CONTINUED...?


	2. You, Plus Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been sitting between Dan and Phil, letting them explore your body. Your sensations are electrified and you are hungry for more. Phil asks if you'd be more comfortable in the bedroom and you say...

"Yes".

Phil smiles as he rises from the couch, and you take his offered hand as you stand up as well. There is a magical feeling in the air as you stand between Dan and Phil: their love for each other and their desire for you mix into a cocktail that is fully intoxicating. 

Dan leans over and gently takes your hips in his hands, pulling your jeans back up over your hips--for now. He rests his chin on your right shoulder, just by your neck. You feel his warm breath travel down your chest. 

There is no rush. You are in no hurry. There is nothing but time. 

A slight moan escapes your throat as you feel his erection against your back. His breath awakens your nipples and they begin to stand erect themselves. 

Phil still has your hand and bends down to gently kiss the inside of your wrist. You take your right hand and smooth his silky black hair, treasuring the sensation of softness between your finger tips. 

As Phil stands and holds your hand in his, you start to walk towards the stairs and the bedrooms above. You wonder which you will end up in and realize that it does not matter as long as both young men never leave your side.

Phil leads you up the stairs as Dan follows behind, his hand a gentle pressure on your back. 

As you walk into Phil's room, you feel a quick whoosh of air as Dan picks you up and gently places you down on the bed with your head on the pillows. They are each to a side now, and Dan leans over and cups your face with his left hand, turning it slightly towards him as he bends down and takes your upper lip between his own. The sweet and salty taste makes you hungry for more, and as you extend your tongue, you find his already making the journey. You gingerly suck and probe, exploring his sweetness as his left hand strokes your cheek. 

Phil is to your right, sitting beside you and caressing your breast through your shirt. His fingers find your erect nipple and encircle it, lightly flicking it. 

Your right hand reaches out to him, wanting more--craving his manly body. You blindly find his shirt and begin to fumble with the top button as your left hand grasps the duvet cover in a fist. Phil's free hand comes up to meet yours and helps to unbutton his shirt. As you progress downward you can feel the heat from his body begin to waft towards you. 

Dan has broken the kiss and moved to your neck where he nuzzles you. Your eyes open to see Phil removing his shirt which you keep clenched in your right hand for a moment before dropping it to the floor.  
Your hand finds his soft, dark chest hair and you run your fingers through it, letting your nails gently tease his flesh. Your breath is coming more quickly now and the heat from your own chest is visible as red blotches that are crawling up your neck and into your cheeks. Dan lifts your shirt from your left, Phil from the right and as you lift your shoulders up from the soft pillow, it slips over your head and away. 

Your eyes dart to Dan, whose chest is still covered with a black t-shirt, and sitting upright, you begin to pull it hungrily over his head. In a moment, his chest is bare and you admire the curve of his long neck and his pronounced clavicles, lavishing them with attention with your own kisses. Phil takes the opportunity to unfasten your bra and with a little help from you, it too falls away. Immediately, Phil's lips are on your breasts, his tongue teasing each nipple between gentle sucks. 

Without realizing it, you've spread your legs and arched up your lower back and Dan has seen your longing and begun the journey down towards the foot of the bed where he slowly pulls down your jeans until they slip past your pink-painted toes, leaving you now with only your panties. 

Phil's hand is caressing your stomach, teasing you as it goes lower and lower until it finally finds the lace of your panties. His lips never leave your breast as his fingers deftly crawl beneath the lace as they seek out and find your clit. He takes it between his thumb and forefinger and rubs with exquisitely soft pressure as you feel hips rise up to meet him. You are afraid you might cum right then and there. Your panties are soaked through and your body is radiating heat. The only thing that keeps you from cumming is knowing that you want to feel them inside of you. The hollow ache is growing stronger by the moment. 

As you look to Dan, you find he is gently stroking his semi-erect cock through his pants while silently looking on. You hold out your hands and beckon him to you. He grins and walks within reach and you take his cock in your hand and gentle start to stroke it. A small moan escapes the back of his throat and Phil looks up and smiles. 

In the next few moments, Dan has removed his jeans and boxers and Phil is kneeling before him. He kisses Dan's now erect cock gently on the tip and then slides it into his mouth. Dan's face contorts with pleasure as the older boy lavishes him with his warm tongue. He runs his hands through Phil's hair and caresses his cheeks as he moans with pleasure. You slip down to the floor beside Phil and take Dan's balls into your hands, gently teasing and massaging them between your soft fingers. You can see Dan's cock growing even thicker and longer as Phil's pace increases. 

With the skill of a practiced lover, Phil brings Dan just to the breaking point before pulling away, leaving Dan just moments from cumming. Dan leans down and kisses Phil deeply, his hands massaging the back of his neck. 

You stand up, remove your panties and climb back onto the bed into a kneeling position. Phil stands and turns towards you, his cock now at the perfect height for you to take it into your mouth. Using only your mouth, you unbutton his pants then pull down the zipper. Dan pulls down Phil's pants and boxers and you take his cock into your mouth. It is semi-erect, but you start slowly and soon it is so big and thick you have a hard time taking it all in. Dan is standing behind Phil, rubbing his cock up and down his lower back, teasing him with hints of pressure on his asshole but not penetrating. 

Phil gently guides your head away from him before he cums. He lowers you down to the bed and smiles. "Are you having a good time, love?" 

"Yes," you answer, breathlessly. The three of you have all come close to cumming and have all pleased each other. You wonder what will come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we continue? Leave me a note!


	3. One Two Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues with sensual pleasures abounding. All three of you have come close to cumming and now your bodies are aching for more.

"Yes", you reply, "I'm having a wonderful time!"

"Good!" Phil responds, as he nuzzles your neck. Dan is stroking your hair with one hand and massaging your breast with the other. 

"I have an idea," Dan puts in, "Let's get you up on the bed."

You find yourself on all fours. Dan is sitting at the head of the bed with his legs spread apart and Phil is behind you. You lower your head and take his luscious cock into your mouth and start slowly sucking him while Phil fingers your pussy from behind. Dan is massaging the back of your neck, your breasts are dangling down with nipples more erect than you've ever felt them. A moan escapes your throat as Phil inserts 2 fingers into your dripping pussy. 

"You like that, love?" Phil asks in his deeply husky voice.

"Mmhmm" you reply, Dan's cock still deep in your mouth.

You feel the bed shift and an ache of withdraw as Phil's fingers leave you, but you are soon satiated as you feel the tip of his penis against your pussy. Involuntarily, you spread your legs farther apart to welcome him in. 

There is a pressure, then a slow penetration of Phil's thick cock. He is a gentle lover, and you appreciate his tenderness as you find you have to relax to let all of him in. Once in, he pauses, allowing you to feel the fullness you have been craving all evening. Dan is reaching below you and cupping your right breast with his hand, deftly massaging the tender nipple. You feel yourself rock back onto Phil. You want to be fucked. You are ready.

Phil responds with a slow withdrawl and a slow re-entry and your eyes roll back into your head. You realize you have stopped thrusting onto Dan's cock but that the gentle movement of Phil's thrusts are translating through your body and moving you up and down onto Dan. You cannot help but laugh to yourself as you realize that Phil, ever the Dom is using you to fuck Dan as well! You relax your neck and allow yourself to be thrust forward and back wards onto the two cocks. Dan's head is now resting back on the pillow and Phil's hands are on your hips.

The thrusting gets faster, and your clit is swelling to the point that you almost cannot take the pressure of Phil's balls as they rub against it. But you take it. You need it. 

"Oh, Oh fuck," you hear from Phil's throaty voice behind you. He is getting close. You can tell by the throbbing of Dan's cock in your mouth that he is close as well. But you. You are closest. You are impaled on Dan and Phil and every sensory nerve in your body is on fire. You feel your stomach contract--the tension building as the muscles inside your pussy start contracting. You begin to moan onto Dan's cock as you cum, drooling as your moans turn to screams of ecstasy. This puts Dan over the edge and he grunts and moans and writhes as he begins to cum deep into your mouth squirting his hot load down your throat as you swallow greedily. You feel the tension rising in your stomach as you begin to cum again, Phil's cock thrusting in and out at a rapid pace and Dan's cum still trickling down your throat. Suddenly, your arms give way and Dan has caught you, supporting you in his strong arms as Phil fucks you from behind. Your screams of pleasure echo through the room as Dan supports your upper body. Phil makes a throaty growl and you can feel his entire body stiffen. He pulls out and moans with a guttural pleasure as he cums all over your back. You can barely catch your breath and Dan is still supporting your weight as Phil crawls up the bed to lay beside you both. Dan gently lowers you down on top of him and you bury your face in his chest. 

The three of you lay there in a tangle of arms and sweat, whispering and caressing you as your mini-orgasm aftershocks come and go. 

You fall asleep as the smallest spoon, Phil behind you and Dan behind Phil. You have no thoughts in your head other than pure joy, bliss and sleepiness. Your body is still alive with sensation as you drift off to sleep in the arms of Dan and Phil. 

In the morning, your shower together is filled with laughter and silliness that turns quickly into Phil pressing Dan into the wall and taking him from behind. You look on as you touch yourself, admiring these two beautiful boys as they take their pleasure from one another. 

After dressing and then eating a delicious pancake breakfast, it is time for you to go. 

You give a lingering hug to each young man and thank them for sharing their special evening with you.

"Anytime," says Dan. 

"Really?!" you say with surprise.

"Absolutely," Phil responds with a sweet smile. 

As you walk down the stairs and into the waiting cab, you cannot believe the joy you feel. You relieve each moment a hundred times on the ride home, getting wet again and crossing your legs to secretly soothe your growing discomfort. 

You want to remember each and every moment, and so you race up the stairs to your apartment, sit down at your computer, and begin to write. 

"Sitting between them on the sofa, you can barely contain your excitement"

The End


	4. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after your amazing night with Dan and Phil, you get a text from Phil.

The text reads as follows 

Hi! Dan and I were wondering if you were free on Friday night. We really enjoyed our time with you and would like to spend more with you. Are you up for it? Call me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is your answer? Let me know in the comments!


	5. You, Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've received a text message from Phil, inviting you back for another night of fun. Will you take him up on his offer?

"Come in!" Phil says with a smile as he answers the door. You walk in and embrace him, taking the time to feel his muscles under his button up plaid shirt. 

"We've missed you," he says.

"I've missed you as well," you reply, sincerely, "I had the most fun the other night!"

"We did as well. It's all we can talk about, actually!" Phil laughs, causing you to laugh as well.

You look around the room and are surprised to see it is empty. "Where is Dan?" you ask.

"He's a bit tied up at the moment, but he'll be back with us shortly," Phil replies, "In the meantime, I've made us a light dinner! Will you join me?"

"I'd love to!" you reply, as you set your purse down on the coffee table and follow Phil into the dining area.

You pick the red chair, as you are feeling rather daring this evening and because you know that Phil prefers the blue and Dan, whenever he arrives, will prefer the grey.

The table is set immaculately, with candles lit at the center and flowers on either end. 

"Oh, Phil, this is lovely! I hate that you went to so much trouble!"

"It's not trouble at all," Phil assures you. "I'll just be a moment in the kitchen."

You sit at the table and wait, your senses taking in the beauty of the flowers.

Phil returns with a lovely plate of vegetables and steak, and places a glass of sparkling white wine by your plate.

You are overwhelmed by the elegance of the presentation. 

As you begin to eat, the talk between you and Phil flows lightly and naturally, as if you have been friends for ages. More than once, you think to yourself that this is, indeed, a very nice young man. And very nice to look at as well, you don't hesitate to add to your thought!

After Phil brings out the dessert of chocolate mousse pie and freshens your glass of white wine, you begin to feel a bit tipsy. Everything in the room is more beautiful through the blur that is your vision, and as you relax into your chair, you feel a smile come across your face as you take a deep breath, exhaling slowly. 

"This has been really lovely, Phil," you say, "I feel so at home even though I've only been here twice!" 

"Good!" Phil answers with a big smile on his face, "We just love you and want you to feel right at home!"

"Speaking of we," you begin, "When will Dan be coming back? I hate that he missed the meal."

"Oh, he ate earlier," Phil replies, "Don't worry. And we'll be seeing him in about half an hour I would guess. Shall we take our glasses into the living room?"

"That would be lovely!" you answer, and Phil takes your elbow to help steady you as you stand from your chair and walk to the sofa. 

You are not drunk, but are that pleasantly buzzed feeling where your inhibitions are down. You hear yourself opening up a bit about your hopes for the evening, saying that you feel very comfortable with Phil and that you hope to explore even more than you did during your last play session.

Phil's cheeks turn crimson as he blushes, then he nods and says that he and Dan were just talking about that earlier and were hoping you would feel the same.

Phil smells of musk and Old Spice, a combination that is turning you on. His manly features, including his sharp Adam's apple and square shoulders, are making you feel more feminine and you find yourself staring at him without speaking. 

"Are you alirght?" Phil asks after a moment of silence has passed.

"Oh! Oh yes," you reply, embarassed, "I was just...well...I was just thinking about your arms and how much I wish I could feel them around me right now!"

You instantly regret your boldness, but find that Phil has taken the invitation and scoots forward, wrapping his long, strong arms around you and pulling you gently towards his chest. 

You feel like you are in heaven as you nuzzle your face into his chest. 

Phil rubs your back and you take your arms and reach up so that you are stroking the back of his neck and his soft, black hair.

Phil leans down and takes your upper lip between his and tenderly kisses you. You feel yourself simply melt into the sweetness of his kiss. 

Without realizing it, you find that you have moved your hands down Phil's back and are slowly pulling his shirt up so that you can caress his skin.

Phil takes his cue from you and lifts up the back of your shirt, reaching beneath and deftly unhooking your bra. 

You find yourself breathing faster as the bra falls forward a bit, and your nipples harden as they feel the air rushing beneath your shirt.

Phil notices this subtle change and slowly withdraws from the kiss so he can pull your shirt over your head. He slips your arms out of the straps, and leans down and takes your left nipple into his mouth, gentlly sucking it. You lean your head back as the sensations of pleasure begin to wash over you. Phil's hand has deftly made its way under your skirty and between your legs and you suddenly remember that you decided to forgo wearing panties in anticipation of the fun evening. His hand settles on your tummy and slowly travels down, never finding the waist band but instead, a soft and warm area that is already more wet than you realized.

"Well!" Phil says softly, "This is a pleasant surprise!" 

And suddenly, all your inhibitions disappear and all you want is his fingers inside of you. 

Seeming to know what you need without your even saying it, Phil gently inserts his index finger inside of you. You ache with pleasure. Your pelvis rocks forward involuntarily and you find yourself gently riding Phil's finger, your head back and your mouth slightly open. 

Phil's thumb finds your clit and a soft moan escapes your lips. His lips find your left nipple again and you softly ride him as he supports your back with his other hand. 

You can feel yourself getting wetter and you ache to be filled more. But you also ache to see Phil's body. You feel an attraction that feels animalistic. You want this man. And so, uncharacteristically, you decide you will take what you want. You sit up straighter and reach for his shirt, undoing the buttons in a hurried frenzy. Once undone, you pull his shirt off and throw it across the room, then nudge him backwards so that he will lie on his back for you. You straddle him and begin to kiss and fondle his nipples, working your hands through his chest hair. 

"Mmhmmm" he begins to moan as you rub your delicate pussy over his rising mound. You can feel him begin to get hard, and all you seem to want is for this lovely man to experience the pleasure he is giving you. You sit back a bit and unbutton then unzip his jeans, reach into his boxers and pull him out. Scooting down towards his feet, you hold his shaft in one hand and gently take his tip into your mouth and begin to caress it with your tongue. He begins to grow immediately. 

"Oh my god, that feels so good," he is saying as you gently twist your hand over the shaft and suck the head. His back begins to arch and you take a bit more of him into your mouth, savoring the salty sweet taste of his cock. 

In between sucks, you find the breath to ask, "Do you like this, baby?"

"Mm yes! You feel so good!," he replies, and you smile, grateful that he is feeling as good as you are.

His hands gently guide your head as you begin to take more and more of his cock into your mouth. 

His soft gasps and moans are driving you crazy. To you, he is so manly that it makes you feel even more sensual. 

You slowly release him from your mouth with one last wet, sloppy kiss of the head and are making your way up to mount him when you hear a timer go off.

"Ah!" Phil says, catching his breath, "That will be Dan!"

To be continued.


	6. You, Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely dinner, you and Phil begin making out on the couch. After a while, the making out turns into something more. But just as things are about to get serious, you hear a ding and Phil announces that that must be Dan. What is going on?

Phil eases you off of him and helps you to your feet. Both of you half-dressed, your mind filled with confusion, you blindly take his hand and let him guide you up the stairs to Dan's room.

Your eyes open wide in amazement at what you see.

Dan is tied in a spread eagle on his bed. There is some sort of object on his penis that looks like it is keeping it from getting erect. There is a rolled up sock taped in his mouth, muffling the moans that you did not hear downstairs. You hear a sound and see a cord coming from his bottom, and realize there must be a vibrator inside his ass. It occurs to you that he has been being stimulated this entire time, yet unable to cum due to the device on his penis. He is sweating and moaning, arching his back and pulling at his bonds. 

You look over to Phil and see a smile on his face that makes you relax. Obviously, this was done consentually. 

"Have you been a good boy, Daniel?" Phil asks in a teasing manner. "You didn't cum, did you?"

"Ummmuhhhmmm" Dan replies, shaking his head violently side to side to indicate that he hadn't. 

"Good boy!" Phil says, his voice deeper than you've heard it before. "Now be polite and greet our friend".

Dan looks you in the eyes and says, "Heemmmoh" as best he can, through the gag. 

"Hello, Dan," you reply, still feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

Phil turns off the vibrator and Dan immediately stops tugging on his restraints. He is breathing heavily through his nose. 

You realize that you all make quite the striking picture at the moment: Dan, fully naked with a cage on his penis, gag in his mouth and ties on his wrists and ankles; Phil in only his boxers, and you in nothing at all.

Phil reaches down under the bed and comes back up with a key, unlocking the device that has held Dan's penis. As it is released, it begins to harden quickly as the blood rushes into it. Phil reaches up and gently pulls the tape off of Dan's lips and pulls the sock from his mouth. Dan gasps a bit to catch his breath, intermittently saying, "Oh my god, oh my god" over and over. His nipples are fully erect and his muscles are flexed and pumped up from all the thrashing he has been doing for the past hour. As Phil releases his bonds on one side of the bed, you assist on the other, taking his wrist and kissing it when it is free, then leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hi Dan," you say again. "It's good to see you again"

"Hi," he says, as he slowly sits up, hands immediately going to fix his hair, "it's good to see you again too".

Phil laughs, "Your hair looks fine, Dan. It is all wet and curly and sexy, just the way I like it."

You sit on the side of the bed and gently tussle Dan's hair as he finally catches his breath.

"What was that like?" you ask, intrigued.

"It was like torture, but pleasurable torture," he replies. "The vib was right on my prostate, but I couldn't cum."

"That's a good boy," Phil says.

"Daddy, please may I cum now?"

"Of course you can Danny," Phil answers with a soft smile. "How would you like to cum?"

And for a moment, there is silence. 

You feel the sexual tension mount in the air. You know that whatever Dan is thinking of, it won't be a simple request. He's had 60 torturous minutes to fantasize about different scenarios and you feel up to just about anything and are sure Phil feels the same. 

"I want," Dan begins, "for you to ride me cowgirl style while I deep throat Daddy."

It takes a moment to picture how to make that happen, but with a few pillows propped and a quick test positioning, you all agree it is not only doable, but looks intensely fun!

Dan lies on his back with his head slightly extended over the foot of the mattress while Phil stands at the foot of the bed, cock in hand. You climb up on Dan's now fully erect cock and slowly lower yourself down on it, gasping as you find it fills you completely and is rock hard. Dan moans at the feeling of penetrating you, but keeps his mouth open obediently for Phil's cock. You begin to ride him, slowly, with one hand on his stomach and the other on his thigh to support yourself. Phil reaches forward and massages your breasts and Dan's fingers are working your clit. 

"Don't cum before you have persmission, Danny," Phil says. And suddenly, you feel jealous.

"May I ask permission, too, Phil?"

"Yes you may," he replies in a deep voice as those blue eyes tear a whole right through you. 

You feel yourself getting wetter and wetter and your gasps turn into moans and wales. 

Phil takes his one hand away from your breast and uses it to guide his cock into Dan's awaiting mouth.

Phil slowly begins to thrust shallowly into Dan's cheek, careful to make sure he can breathe and you ride Dan's cock to the same rhythm. 

You can feel your clit beginning to swell and although you've never been a sub before, you really like the feeling that Phil is in control here and that he will decide if and when you can cum.

In fact, just thinking about that fact almost makes you cum right then and there, but you slow down, take some deep breaths and fight it, prolonging your pleasure.

Just then, you feel Dan begin to twitch inside you. Your eyes dart to Phil and you find he has been staring at you. 

"Danny, do you need to ask me something?"

"Maay I cumbbbbb?" he tries to ask, his mouth full of Phil's huge cock. 

"Not yet, Danny. Just wait a minute. That's a good boy. Let Daddy cum first."

"Ye- Ye- yes, Daddy" he replies.

Phil speeds up his thrusting and so do you, and you realize you are so close to the edge that you're not sure you can turn back.

"Phil, may I cum?"

"Wai-wait for me, baby," Phil says, barely able to speak.

"Yes sir" you hear yourself say, and it suddenly feels so right to be submissive to this man.

At that, Phil cums down Dan's throat. Phil lifts his head so that he can swallow properly and catch his breath. The bed is still rocking as you ride Dan even harder now, watching Phil's cock shoot cum all over Dan's face and into his mouth. Phil is grunting a low pitched grunt as he cums and you can feel Dan begin to twitch inside of you again.

"Daddy, please?!" Dan nearly shouts.

"Yes, Danny," and before there is another inhalation of breath, Dan is cumming inside of you, shooting so deeply and strongly that you swear you can feel every drop. Phil is rubbing Dan's nipples, stroking his hair and speaking softly too him, "That's a good boy, there's my good boy, cum for Daddy".

You continue to ride and then Phil looks up and into your eyes.

You start to ask but he puts his hand over your mouth. 

Your eyes widen in surprise. 

"You may cum when I say so, and when I say so, you will cum. Do you understand?"

He removes his hand from your mouth long enough for you to say, "Yes, Sir".

The aching and the pleasure are building up inside of you so strongly that you don't think you can hold back another second, yet alone another minute. But you don't dare ask. This man is, well, he is suddenly everything to you. He is your whole world, and you will do what He says. Without question. Anything to please him.

"Finger your clit, baby," he commands, and you do, feeling that it is more swollen than you've ever felt it before. 

"When I say Zero, you will cum. Do you understand?" He takes his hand off your mouth and you answer, breathlessly, "Yes Sir!"

"10

"9

"8

"7

You almost cum, but you stop yourself by thinking of what punishment could occur if you do

"6

Those eyes, cold blue steel

"5  
Dan's cock, still semi-rigid inside of you, his cum dripping out onto your thighs and his stomach

"4

"3

"2

"1

"Beg Me"

"Please Daddy! Please Daddy!" you find yourself screaming

"Zero. Cum for me, Baby"

Your entire body heaves forward and both Dan and Phil reach out their arms to catch you. You lie atop Dan's chest as your stomach contracts and spasms, your pussy hugging Dan's cock, grasping and releasing it over and over. You hear yourself moaning and screaming. The room is getting blurry. The sensations are stronger than you've ever felt before. And then, with your face on Dan's chest, you spasm one last time and everything goes black.

You awaken in Dan's bed, under the covers, hot tea by your bedside. Dan and Phil are in bathrobes and you find you are as well--they must have donned it for you while you were out. 

"Ah, there she is, awake!" Phil says cheerfully.

"How are you doing?" Dan asks, smiling.

"Good. I'm good. I'm very good," you hear yourself ramble on, 'I'm just, I'm really really good."

Your pussy is still throbbing and every once in a while, you have the sensation of an after tremor that you don't bother to hide. 

"That's good!" says Phil. "Here is some tea. Do you want some water as well?"

"Yes, please," you answer. 

Dan returns with the water and you gulp it down greedily. 

"You were only out for about 5 minutes. You were snoring so we think you were actually sleeping for most of that time, haha," says Dan, with a small giggle.

"Oh wow, yes, that's probably what happened then! I mean, you guys, I've never cum that hard in my life," you say. "And asking for permission? I used to think that was so silly but....wow. I mean, it was just such a power trip, you know?"

They both nod in unison. 

"Now," Phil says, it's 3am so we'd all better get some rest. We'll leave you here so you can spread out and we'll take my bed. If you need anything, just let us know, okay? The bathroom is..."

"No!" you hear yourself protest, "No, please don't leave me alone! I want to--I want--I want to hold both of you all night," you say, your face turning crimson red. But it is true. You want nothing more than to cuddle and snuggle with them for the rest of the night. To feel their bodies as they sleep. To awaken with them in the morning. 

"Okay, baby," Dan says softly, "Okay. We just thought you'd want some space, but we like cuddling as well. Scoot over!"

They take off their bathrobes and help you off with yours and you all cuddle up in Dan's bed, all the lights off except the golden glow of the Christmas lights on his headboard.

"Good night," you say, snuggling in.

"Good night baby," they reply in unison.

THE END ....?


End file.
